gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Breaking the Bank at Caligula's
Breaking the Bank at Caligula's é a última missão do roubo ao Caligula's Palace dada ao protagonista Carl Johnson em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pelo personagem Wu Zi Mu em The Strip, Las Venturas (3D). Missão Carl chega ao Four Dragons Casino vestido como empregado do Caligula's, para encontrar Woozie e a equipe em preparação para o assalto. A equipe entra em um Securicar e vai em direção ao Caligula's Palace, enquanto Carl vai sozinho até lá. No caminho, Zero pergunta a Carl se ele pode ouvi-lo em seu fone de ouvido, com Carl respondendo que sim. Chegando ao cassino, ele vai até a entrada dos funcionários usando o cartão de Millie Perkins para acessar os andares de baixo do cassino. Chegando na sala dos geradores, ele joga uma lata de gás lacrimogêneo em um respiradouro, que cai do lado de fora do cofre e derruba dois seguranças. Zero ativa as cargas que Carl colocou em Sherman Dam, causando um apagão no cassino. Carl usa óculos de visão noturna e vai até a baia de serviço. Ele usa uma empilhadeira para abrir a porta da garagem e permitir que Woozie e a equipe entrem. A equipe segue em direção ao cofre enquanto luta contra os guardas de segurança. Uma vez no cofre, Zero anuncia que alguém (enquanto amaldiçoa continuamente Berkley ) está tentando restaurar a energia usando os geradores de backup. Carl volta para a sala do gerador e explode os geradores de emergência do cassino. Membros da San Fierro Triads abrem o cofre usando explosivos e entram para roubar o dinheiro. Enquanto as Tríades estão no cofre, Carl as protege dos mafiosos que chegam. Uma vez que a equipe tenha recolhido o dinheiro, Carl os leva de volta ao Securicar enquanto lutam contra os guardas de segurança. Durante o tiroteio, a energia é restaurada e Zero, mais uma vez, amaldiçoa Berkley. Quando a equipe chega ao compartimento de serviço, eles carregam o dinheiro no Securicar e deixam o cassino escoltado por dois membros usando motos da polícia. Agora agindo como chamariz, Carl ir para o telhado do cassino. Ele faz isso, lutando contra mais mafiosos e subindo no telhado para sair do cassino cercado pela polícia. Carl pega um pára-quedas e pula do telhado. Quando ele aterrissa, ele escapa da polícia e encontra a equipe na pista de pouso de Verdant Meadows. Na pista de pouso, Zero admite para Carl que ele informou Berkley sobre o assalto, nisso CJ dá um soco na cara de Zero. Woozie ordena que Carl se "acalme" antes de pedir a Carl que o leve de volta ao Four Dragons Casino. Seguindo a missão, um zangado Salvatore Leone telefona para Carl e faz várias ameaças a Carl e sua família. Carl insulta Salvatore sobre o assalto e desliga. Objetivos da missão Para completar a missão, o jogador deve: *Entrar no cassino da máfia; *Encontre e abra a porta com o cartão; *Atirar gás lacrimogêneo na entrada de ar; *Encontrar a porta do cartão e abra-a; *Descer até a área de serviço; *Usar a empilhadeira para abrir o portão; *Limpar os corredores dos seguranças para que a equipe possa chegar ao cofre; *Seguir a equipe até o cofre; *Destruir os geradores de emergência; *Descer as escadas e conferir a equipe; *Mate a Máfia enquanto a equipe recebe o dinheiro. *Conduza a equipe com segurança de volta para a van. *Vá ao elevador de serviço - lembre-se, você é o chamariz! *Suba no telhado ! *Siga os telhados e pegue o paraquedas. *Aterrise e escape no helicóptero. *Aterrise e escape para a casa segura. (Se o helicóptero for destruído antes que o pára-quedas seja recolhido.) *Fuja para a casa segura. Nota Se Carl falhar em alcançar o helicóptero, não falhará a missão; em vez disso, Carl simplesmente precisa roubar um veículo e levá-lo para Verdant Meadows, enquanto é perseguido pelos helicópteros inimigos. Se o jogador tiver um nível de procurado de três estrelas ou menos, ele poderá escapar da polícia. Recompensa As recompensas para esta missão são $ 100.000 e um aumento no respeito. A roupa de croupier que Carl usa no roubo se torna disponível a partir de seu guarda-roupa, embora não sirva para nenhum propósito após a missão. Curiosidades *Quando os membros da tríade sobem nas motos policiais, seu modelo de personagem é substituído pelo motoqueiro policial padrão, fazendo com que as tríades subitamente se tornem afro-americanas. Isto é devido a limitações de programação. *Carl rouba quatro motos policiais em Cop Wheels, mas apenas duas motos são usadas no assalto. *É possível pular na abertura que Carl joga o gás lacrimogêneo. Se o jogador fizer isso, eles aparecerão no Universo dos Interiores Ocultos. *Apesar de Carl ter prometido dividir sua parte do assalto com Millie Perkins (dado que ela não está morta), não há provas de que ele o faça. *Não importa o que penteado Carl tem antes da missão, seu penteado será o padrão do começo do jogo. Depois que a missão é completada, o penteado e a roupa de Carl voltam ao que era antes da missão começar. Se a missão falhar, o corte de cabelo continuará sendo o padrão. A roupa não é devolvida se foi mudada durante a missão, permanecerá como na missão. *A missão é visivelmente semelhante ao filme Ocean's Eleven, já que, ao olhar para os personagens e para o enredo, pode-se sugerir que pode ser uma inspiração da própria missão. *Os explosivos usados para explodir a porta do cofre não prejudicam o jogador. *Esta missão não é necessária para completar o enredo, e pode até ser concluída após a missão final. *Quando Carl está no telhado, se ele sair da borda, ele vai pousar no telhado inferior. Nesta parte do telhado há um pequeno marcador vermelho (semelhante aos dos restaurantes de fast food), mas se Carl estiver sobre ele, nada acontecerá, e se ele pegar o paraquedas e tentar ir para o marcador vermelho, vai desaparecer. *Recomenda-se completar a missão Vertical Bird antes de assistir ao assalto, porque a Minigun no Rancho de Mike Toreno foi desbloqueada após a missão, o que pode ajudar na luta contra os seguranças e mafiosos. *O holofote no helicóptero perseguidor parece ser mais poderoso do que um Maverick da polícia normal, mesmo se o jogador estiver longe, ainda pode ver o holofote. Galeria BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA2.jpg|Carl usando o cartão de Millie Perkins em uma das portas de serviço do cassino. BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA3.jpg|Seguranças no cofre desmaiados pelo efeito do gás lacrimogêneo. BreakingtheBankatCaligula's-GTASA4.jpg|CJ levantando o portão de acesso aos fundos do cassino com uma empilhadeira. Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Missões